


【超蝙】发情期（兽人au，NC17，一发完）

by antares_b



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Orcs, heat period
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: 点梗。兽人AU，金毛克拉克×黑猫布鲁斯。私心可代入二代形象。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【超蝙】发情期（兽人au，NC17，一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗。兽人AU，金毛克拉克×黑猫布鲁斯。私心可代入二代形象。

“我的发情期快到了。”布鲁斯搅拌着手中的咖啡，说得漫不经心。光滑的、昂贵的袍角垂下来，悬在椅子边上。  
  
一旁抱着电脑在deadline边缘疯狂挣扎的克拉克只是哦了一下。他的大脑一时间没能体会出这句轻飘飘的话里的意思。等反应过来，克拉克嗷的一声一跃而起，顾不得他可怜的摔在了地上的电脑和没来得及保存的文件。  
  
布鲁斯冷静地、嫌弃地飞过去一个眼神：“有什么好大惊小怪的，小镇男孩。我是个正常的兽人，有发情期很奇怪吗？”  
  
“不不不，我，我不是，我就是有点激动……”克拉克语无伦次。  
  
这将是他们一起度过的第一个发情期。地球兽人已经基本进化完成，摆脱了野兽的诸多原始本能——除了一年一度的情潮。而来自氪星的克拉克则根本没有特殊生理期。  
  
虽然平时也能做爱，可发情期到底是不一样的。  
  
更何况……兽人在热潮中身体会有局部兽化，而在此之前克拉克从不知道布鲁斯的兽型是什么。这意味着布鲁斯愿意完全对他敞开自己了。克拉克咧开一个傻里傻气的笑，两只金黄的耳朵从头发里支棱起来。  
  
布鲁斯的眼神像是被黏在那一双犬耳上了，瞳孔都紧跟着它们转动。兀地，他一把扔开咖啡杯，飞身扑过去，被懵逼的克拉克一把接住，还不依不饶地扭动着伸手去抓。  
  
克拉克被喜悦冲昏的大脑清醒过来了，他担忧地看着布鲁斯，后者钢蓝色的眼已经蒙上一层雾气，一对竖瞳显得美而凶悍。  
  
“布鲁斯，你还好吗？兽性本能影响很重？发情期什么时候开始？”  
  
布鲁斯如愿抓到了那双耳朵，把玩起来却漫不经心。他歪着头做出思考状，颧骨爬上了一层绯红，两颗尖尖的虎牙在灯下闪着光泽。  
  
“现在。”他笑嘻嘻地说，看上去完全是喝醉了的布鲁西了。  
  
克拉克在心里咒骂一声，瞳孔的颜色蓦然深邃了，眼神都暗沉下去。他腿上忽然一沉，布鲁斯不再执着于那对耳朵了，嘟囔着滑坐下来，一个劲儿往克拉克怀里钻。  
  
这是布鲁斯，他的布鲁斯。克拉克吞咽了一下，喉结滚动一个来回。他探进睡袍，握上那浑圆的、挺翘的臀肉，布鲁斯鲜活的肉体在他手下发出信号。  
  
“布鲁斯，”克拉克声音很低，古怪而又似乎压抑着什么：“你没穿内裤。”  
  
“嗯哼。”布鲁斯望着他，天真又渴求地。克拉克知道，他已经湿透了，连眼神都湿漉漉的。地球人已经快被热潮烧糊涂了，脑子里只剩下想要被狠狠疼爱的念头。一根毛绒绒尾巴不知道什么时候溜出来，在克拉克手上打着转。  
  
克拉克微笑起来，手从尾尖倒抚到尾根，成功为自己赢来布鲁斯恶狠狠的一瞥。“哦，布鲁斯，我终于知道你是什么了。”他在布鲁斯张牙舞爪地炸毛之前不轻不重地捏了一把，布鲁斯闷哼一声，软倒在他怀里。  
  
克拉克低声哄道：“乖一点，我的小猫咪。”他的另一只手摸上了布鲁斯头顶冒出来的黑色尖耳。布鲁斯瞪他。然而他红透的双颊、水润的眼睛美极了，一个欲求不满的黑暗骑士才没什么威慑力。  
  
克拉克纵容着布鲁斯扯下自己肥大的西装裤。精神抖擞的小超人弹出来，和布鲁斯鼻尖碰鼻尖，热情地打了个招呼。布鲁斯似笑非笑地看了克拉克一眼，眼尾上扬。他没意识到这招对克拉克有多强的杀伤力。  
  
克拉克深吸一口气，揪起布鲁斯硬挺的乳尖，得到一声沙哑的呻吟。他将脸埋进那双涨大的胸乳，温热的舌尖一寸寸舔过，最后把褐色的果实含进齿间，肆意地啃咬玩弄。布鲁斯难耐地仰起头，断断续续地呻吟，扭动，淫水流了克拉克一腿。  
  
克拉克似乎没有放过他的意思。布鲁斯夹紧双腿，试着去捕捉氪星兽人硕大的性器。但克拉克抓住他的手让他使不上力，布鲁斯的穴口又湿又滑，他只能感受那能带给他快乐的柱体一次次从股间滑过。  
  
布鲁斯硬得发疼。他敢肯定自己屁股上不是只有他一个人的液体，他实在想不明白这氪星人怎么就能忍得住。布鲁斯在克拉克颈侧胡乱咬了两口，恶狠狠地、自暴自弃地喊道：“克拉克，操我！”  
  
克拉克挑眉，拿起随意丢在一边的皮带，毫不留情地抽在布鲁斯屁股上。“啊！”这并不比和哥谭那群精神病互殴更痛，但克拉克教训不听话的宠物一般的态度带给布鲁斯深切的羞耻感。两道鲜红的印迹浮现在布鲁斯臀瓣上。  
  
克拉克示意布鲁斯到床上跪好，用折起来的皮带不紧不慢地折磨布鲁斯臀间细嫩的皮肉：“布鲁斯，你拖到最后一天才告诉我发情期的事，甚至在被热潮影响的时候跑去夜巡。你就吃定了我会依着你？”  
  
布鲁斯在克拉克声音里觉察到危险。他可怜巴巴地看他：“你生气了吗？”细长的尾巴悄无声息地缠上克拉克的脚踝。  
  
“我很生气，我的小猫咪。趴好。”  
  
布鲁斯收回尾巴，自知理亏，老实地趴下去，脸埋进枕头里。“你渴望我的阴茎，是吗？”克拉克诱哄道，将两根手指插进他淫水泛滥的屁股。布鲁斯不甚满足的叹息和呻吟声含糊着从枕头里滚出来：“是、是的，克拉克，啊！”他的诚实为他又赢得了一根手指。克拉克并不急着抽插，就这么在他体内弯曲抠挖起来，三根手指一会儿打开一会儿并拢，逼出布鲁斯一阵阵呻吟。  
  
布鲁斯几乎能看到眼前的白光了，天堂的大门正在向他敞开。然而下一刻，他就狠狠跌落下来。布鲁斯不满地扭过头，摆动着腰肢去追随克拉克的手。“给我……”他快被迟迟升不上浪尖的情潮逼疯了。  
  
然而那手指执意离开了，取而代之的是之前的皮带。鞭打有节奏地落在布鲁斯的臀股间，引起一片火烧火燎的疼痛。“克拉克——”布鲁斯发出了今天第一声带着哭腔的呻吟，尾巴直晃，又不敢落下来阻挡。  
  
这远远不是结束。最后一鞭，打在布鲁斯臀间仍空虚地开合着的小口上。布鲁斯浑身一颤，身体绷紧了，好一阵，才无力地瘫软回去。他大口喘着气，生理泪水不受控制地从眼角滑落。他在克拉克有技巧的责打下高潮了。  
  
克拉克扔开皮带，俯下身来在布鲁斯耳后根落下安抚的一吻，揪着他的尾巴把自己硬了半天的阴茎塞进那个小洞。“唔嗯……”布鲁斯有气无力地挣了一下，抓着床单承受身后猛烈的操干。  
  
克拉克平时称得上是温柔体贴的情人，可一到了床上就完全变了一副样子。也许是布鲁斯过于丰富的情史让他很没有安全感，克拉克在性事中表现出极为强烈的占有欲，常常让布鲁斯苦不堪言。比如现在，囊袋拍打在臀肉上的声音混着黏腻水声充满了房间的每一个角落，高价定制的床垫都吱呀作响。  
  
克拉克抓在他腰上的手让布鲁斯半点逃脱的可能性都没有，他只能放浪地叫喊，配合着扭动，全然被卷进情欲的浪潮，脑子都被操成一团浆糊。明天起来，他的腰和屁股肯定都会留下淤青的，布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地想。  
  
布鲁斯不知道自己射了几次，只觉得热潮都要退去了，克拉克还在不知疲倦地肏干，将他摆成各种各样的羞耻姿势。而布鲁斯一根手指都抬不起来了，更别提反抗。  
  
“克拉克……啊嗯……我真的不行了呜……停下，不要了……”克拉克再一次让布鲁斯面对面骑在自己的阴茎上，把他的大腿几乎掰成了一字马。布鲁斯崩溃地摇着头，哭着求饶。发情期让他失去了应有的冷静和克制，而克拉克第一次看到他的蝙蝠这副模样，玩得不亦乐乎，折腾起来没个完。  
  
他咬着布鲁斯被蹂躏得不成样的乳头，抵着他的前列腺射在布鲁斯体内。最近联盟事务挺多，他们有两个星期没亲近过了，克拉克攒了许多，一股又一股，好一会儿才交待干净。布鲁斯意识不清地咬着嘴唇，抽了两抽，前面跟着涌出一小股清液。  
  
克拉克从布鲁斯体内退出来。布鲁斯眼角还挂着泪痕，双腿大张，满身红痕，一副被欺负惨了的样子，实在难得。克拉克着迷地看着他，又将手探进布鲁斯下身，流了一手混合体液，床单都打湿了。  
  
克拉克也不在意，反手抹在布鲁斯尾巴上。布鲁斯仍两眼失神，没有半点反应。克拉克想了想，忽然起了坏心思，捡起那和主人一样动弹不得的尾巴，合着手指送进布鲁斯屁股里。  
  
“呜……”布鲁斯抽噎一声，眼睛里终于有了神采。“不，不行，拿出去……呜啊……混蛋……嗯嗯啊……”他沙哑着声音抗议着，克拉克全当没听到，继续搔刮他的内壁。  
  
这实在太过了。猫尾毛光滑细腻，又比绒毛硬一些，此时乱成一团，被强制拿着在布鲁斯体内肆虐。他又痛又痒，哭叫挣扎，但克拉克却怎么也不肯停下来。  
  
哭声渐渐低了下去，布鲁斯像是突然梗住了，瞳孔放大，全身僵直。克拉克诧异低头，忍不住笑起来，戏谑道：“布鲁斯，你尿了？”  
  
失禁带来的绝顶快感逐渐被铺天盖地的羞耻感淹没，布鲁斯艰难地从牙缝间挤出一个单词：“滚！”  
  
克拉克笑着吻他，温柔而不容抗拒地又把性器插进布鲁斯体内：“布鲁西，你快乐了，我今天可还只射了一次。”反正明天是周末，不是吗？

END  



End file.
